Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed to manage and perform operations on large portions of data. For example, spreadsheet applications may allow users to perform mathematical, organizational or other types of operations on large data sets. Within the spreadsheet applications, users may also be able to create or select visual presentations for the data. Examples of such presentations include tables, charts, graphs and reports. Thus, a user may be able to select a chart, table, graph or report for a given portion of data. However, many times the quantity and nature of the data may not lend itself to clear categorization. In such cases, a user may have a large portion of raw data and may not know which type of presentation to use.